The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for processing a data table.
Analytical database systems manage very large amounts of data and are optimized for queries that must read large portions of data. At the same time, analytical database systems offer the complete querying power of Structured Query Language (SQL). As such systems do not focus on on-line transaction processing (OLTP) load (i.e. involving point queries), each data row is not typically indexed but scan performance is heavily relied upon. Hence, there is a continuous need to improve scan performance in analytical database systems which are stored in accordance with a column-oriented storage technique.